


Her First Time!

by angeljackson_74



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljackson_74/pseuds/angeljackson_74





	

Two on one. It almost wasn't fair. But who had the upper hand, really?

Reema struggled in Jordan's grasp. His powerful arms wrapped themselves around her own, bringing them behind her and making it impossible for her to move her upper half. Still, she had to try. It made the whole thing that much sweeter. That and the fact that it made Jordan push himself closer to her to try and stop her from moving. She could feel his lithe body trying to still her, and it made it all better to writhe against him.

Let's not forget the man in front of her. He moved like a panther stalking his prey. Taut muscles rippled under his too-tight tee-shirt. His almond-colour eyes moved over Reema's body with a mixture of desire and boredom; it was a combination she was sure was only a mask for what he was really feeling. But it was unnerving none the less.

"Well, Reema," Jon said with an evil grin. "I guess you're ours tonight. Jordan, having a little trouble keeping her in line?" His silky voice sent shivers in all of the right places low down in Reema's body.

"She's a little feisty, Jon."

"Hmm. I guess we'll just have to give her something to really struggle against." Jon slowly peeled off his shirt, revealing a set of washboard abs and fabulous pecks. His biceps bunched enticingly as his arms crossed over in front of his face. Reema stopped enough to enjoy the sight momentarily before realizing that his shirt was probably not the only one coming off. "Do we think she realizes what fun this will be, Jordan?"

"You may have to do a little convincing first, but she will."

Reema saw a smile spread over Jon's face. "Convincing, eh?" He took a step closer to the other two, and he was close enough to put a hand out and touch Reema's face lightly. She could feel the heat radiating from him, making her body tremble. "I think I can manage that." Behind her, she felt and heard Jordan chuckle. His whole body moved slightly up and down across her back, sending shivers across her own body. Jon felt them through his hand on her cheek, and his smile broadened. "But I don't think it will take much."

Slowly, never taking his eyes off her face, Jon slid his fingers enticingly own her neck to the collar of her shirt. Then he nimbly began unbuttoning her blouse. Reema was tempted to try and kick at him, but it didn't seem like something she really wanted to do, only something that she should do. She really shouldn't let him undress her and ravage her, but damn if it didn't sound like so much fun. And the look in his eyes told her it would be worth it, oh so worth it.

Just for the fun of it, she tried letting Jordan let go of her arms once more. She twisted her upper body left and right, but she only succeeded in rubbing her chest against Jon's hands, and her arms against Jordan's chest. Jordan pulled her arms tighter together, making her gasp from the tension. Jon just smiled and started unbuttoning her slacks.

The cool air hit her bare stomach and caused her to shiver once more. Her nipples tightened under her tan lace bra, and she saw Jon's eyes move down and take notice. His callused fingers slid slowly up her stomach and stopped just shy of her bra, sending goose bumps across her flesh. Reema felt her breath catch in her throat at the sensual touch and fought to keep her eyes from closing and savouring the moment. Jon looked upwards and caught her gaze once more. "Jordan, let's help Reema remove her shirt, shall we?"

Rough fingers slid slowly across her breasts and took hold of the fabric of her blouse. The material was gently pulled lower so that her shoulders were exposed, but then they ran into the problem of Jordan holding her arms behind her. Jordan removed one of his arms and took hold the material, pulling it between the two of them so that he still had her arms in the crook of one of his. Funny, it almost seemed as though he had done this before.

Reema's focus was momentarily split between Jordan running his free hand down her now-bare arms and Jon's hands undoing the front closure of her bra. She had never had so many hands roaming her body, and it was a heady feeling. She wasn't sure what to focus on first. She could feel her heart speeding up and her body temperature starting to rise despite the lack of clothes.

"Will you let Jordan take this off you, too?" Jon whispered as he slid his palms over her nipples and across the top of her chest to grasp the shoulder straps of her bra. Reema moaned and nodded her consent. The two men performed the same trick to remove her bra as they did with her blouse, and there seemed to be more hands moving over her skin this time, if that was possible.

Jon's hands descended seductively down her sides. When he reached her hips, a devious smile lit up his face. Reema watched, fascinated, as he dropped down to his knees in front of her. His hands almost spanned the front of her waist, and she let herself close her eyes and savour the amazing feeling of his rough skin caressing her hip bones. She couldn't help it; that was one of the spots that made her heart skip a beat and her breath quicken. And she could sense that he knew what effect he was having on her and wanted to capitalize on it.

As if on cue, both men bent in and began nibbling at her skin. Jordan trailed small bites across her bare shoulders and the nape of her neck. Jon nipped at the tips of her exposed hips. A cry of desire escaped from Reema as her body trembled with ecstasy. Her knees would have given out on her if it hadn't been for Jordan holding her tightly to him. She couldn't make up her mind to beg them to stop or continue.

Jon pushed her slacks and matching tan lace panties down her hips and thighs, trailing soft bites after his heated hands. He could feel her legs tremble and threaten to give way under his hands. He looked up past Reema's closed eyes and nodded to Jordan. Jordan then lowered Reema and himself to a kneeling position on the ground so that she wouldn't inadvertently hurt herself. She looked straight on into Jon's eyes questioningly.

"Now, lovely, we wouldn't want you to fall, would we? I know that Jordan and I have good control of ourselves, but I'm not so sure of you at the moment. I love the fact that I can make you lose control." The last bit was almost a growl, his voice got so low with sexual aggression. It gave Reema the chills. And a little bit of anticipation.

Kneeling there on the soft carpet between two men was intoxicating. Knowing that she had virtually no control of the situation was thrilling. Not knowing what was coming next was exhilarating. Having two sets of hands and teeth making their way across her body was almost too much to bear. Reema's body was on fire, her nerve endings alive and tingling. Jordan didn't need to hold her arms back and restrained, she couldn't move them if she wanted to. Her body wasn't her own to control any longer. She couldn't think straight enough to force it to move at this second.

But just in case, Jordan held her wrists behind her back with one hand. The other was caressing her naked back and shoulders, marvelling at the soft flesh underneath his touch. She was like putty in their hands, he could sense it. She would do anything they told her to do at this moment. And they had a lot planned for her tonight.

In front of her, Jon was struggling with her slacks. He should have taken them off before they let her kneel, but he was afraid she would hurt herself. Damned if he didn't feel totally uncoordinated trying to get her pants under her folded knees. "Okay, you two are going to have to help a little bit here," he finally said. "Let's work together and get this sweet thing totally undressed."

Coming back to herself slightly, Reema sat down and stretched her legs out in front of her so that Jon could pull at her slacks and panties. She figured that she could either cooperate, or have her pants pulled off in a very UN lady like fashion. It took all three of them to stop her from tipping over or kicking someone, but within a few moments they finally managed to undress her. Jon settled himself between her legs and gazed at the treasure he had unearthed.

A small brown strip of short hair pointed down to Reema's shaved pussy. Jon trailed a finger down that stretch of skin and watched the woman that owned it dance with pleasure. She drew her feet up under her knees and spread her legs open for him. God help her, but she wanted him to touch all of her. She wanted to feel that finger caress her most intimate flesh and make her cry out in pleasure.

Looking into her eyes once more, Jon lowered himself to the floor. Once he was laying between her legs, he inched closer slowly so that he could just lick her hips. With his finger still just above her clit and his mouth mere inches away, he could feel the tension that was singing inside of her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jordan above her shoulder waiting to see what he would do next. Slowly he began moving his finger lower, over her clit with a wiggle and down to her pussy lips. His mouth travelled inward and his tongue made a slow path towards her clit.

When Jon made contact with both of Reema's intimate areas, Jordan bit into the vein on the side of her neck with just enough controlled brutality to totally excite her. Her body jerked as the pent up tension exploded into a fantastic orgasm. She cried out as Jon continued his administrations and made the tremors grow and grow. Jordan threw an arm around her chest to stop her from thrashing about and held on to his hold on her neck.

"Oh god!" she cried out and thrust her hips into Jon's face. "Oh!" Wave after wave of orgasm crashed into her. She could feel her pussy clenching and unclenching with release. The foreplay caught up to her as her body exploded and wouldn't stop. She could sense it, the more they touched her, the more she would orgasm. Her body would not stop until they did. "Stop," Reema panted as she tried to remove herself from Jon's touch. "Please! I can't take it!"

Jordan drew back from her neck slowly, but kept an arm around her chest. Jon had not stopped, and Reema was still shaking and crying out. Her legs had moved straight out in front of her, or as straight as they could get with Jon between them, and Jordan thought that she was trying to close them with as much strength as she could muster at the moment. Jon was holding them open with his forearms as he continued to tongue her clit and finger her pussy.

Reema collapsed onto Jordan's chest, her head thrown back. If her eyes were open, she would have seen a look of total shock in his face. Letting go of her wrists, Jordan moved her arms to her sides and held onto each of them individually. With her torso free, she arched her back and cried out as another huge wave of tormenting pleasure crashed over her.

Jon looked up at the beautiful creature writhing above him. Her breasts were thrust forward, her stomach pulled taut. He just had to lick his way up her like a scrumptious ice cream cone. He came up onto his knees and slid his hands to her hips. Then he gave her clit one last flick and began trailing his tongue across her hips and stomach. Her breath quickened, if that was possible, as he found that flat plane between the belly button and the pelvis. He could feel her muscles quiver and hear the blood pulsing quickly throughout her body. It sent his own blood racing.

"Let's find somewhere slightly more comfortable than the floor, shall we?" Jordan suggested as Reema pushed herself into him once more and almost toppled him backwards. "I'm sure there's at least a couch around here somewhere."

Jon looked up and saw what difficulties Jordan was having, and had to smile. Here he was having all the fun, and Jordan was dealing with the consequences. He nodded. "Let's go into the next room. There's a nice, large, comfortable couch. We may have to help sunshine here move."

Jordan smiled as he looked down at Reema. She was still motionless, except for a few twitches while her body tried calming down. Her eyes were shut and her breathing erratic. If he didn't know better, he would have said she was asleep. "I'll take the top, you get the bottom?"

"Sounds like a game plan." Jon liked the double meaning. Gently, the two men gathered Reema in their arms and stood up. They made their way into the next room where, as promised, there was an overstuffed sofa that looked like it could hold all three of them laying down. Jordan sat sideways with Reema once again between his legs. She squirmed into a more comfortable position, hooking her arms over his legs and propping her head on his chest. Funny, you would almost think she was enjoying herself.

And she could tell that Jordan was enjoying the evening so far. In the small of her back she could feel his erection pushing against her. When she moved to get into a better position, she made sure to rub against him. It was time to start repaying some of the pleasure. Opening her eyes, she saw Jon smile from his position standing above her, and she knew that he was aware of what she was doing. What a sadistic, sensual smile he had. It was a smile that said "I know what dirty fantasies are in your mind, and I'm going to make them all come true."

"Sleeping Beauty has awakened," he teased. "Welcome back to the land of the coherent. Are you ready for more?" Without waiting for a response, Jon grabbed her legs and pushed them open. "I think you are."

Reema fought to keep her legs closed. As much as she loved what Jon had just finished doing to her, she wasn't sure if she could handle a repeat performance so soon. She fought to release her arms from Jordan's grasp so that she could push away from the two of them, but Jordan's hands were like vice grips on her wrists. He let her move just enough so that she wouldn't hurt herself, but nothing more. She twisted her upper body and hips to try to dislodge either of the two men, but to no avail. The only thing she was accomplishing was pressing herself against Jordan.

"You're so sexy when you fight back," Jon growled. "Keep doing it, it turns me on." He climbed up onto the couch to get a better hold of her legs. "I like to see you struggle when there's no chance of you winning." Dropping his head lower, he bit at her thigh. "You're not going anywhere, sweets." Forcing her legs open with those powerful arms, Jon dropped his head to her pussy. "I told you, you're ours tonight." With one last glance up her struggling body, he began licking between her pussy lips.

Reema cried out, half in agony, half pleasure. She tried to pull herself away from Jon's talented tongue, but with Jordan at her back there was nowhere to go. In vain she again tried to free her arms. She pulled forward, trying to break Jordan's hold, but it wasn't going to work. Like Jon had said, she wasn't going anywhere. She couldn't even sit and enjoy herself fully, because the pleasure was too intense. Her body was overexcited, and it was becoming more painful than pleasurable.

But just when she thought there was no hope of a pleasurable release, Jordan once again bit into her neck. While she was pulling her arms forward, he had let her body move away from his just enough so that he could bend down and find that sweet spot in between her shoulder and ear that always drove her insane. He "chewed" on her neck, sending shock waves down her body to pulsate deep within her core. Reema let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a shout as her body was once again torn into a thousand flaming pieces of ecstasy.

Both men felt her body quiver with the release, and this time they did slow down and stop. Jordan released her neck, but left his head nuzzled in the crook of her shoulder. Jon lifted his head and gazed up the length of her. Her thighs were clenching and fighting to close around him, so he let them. Reema wound her legs together behind his back, trapping his upper body against her stomach. And still she shook with aftershocks.

Maybe it was being trapped between two men, one pushed against her back, and one she herself trapped against her front. Flesh touching flesh touching cloth (Jordan was really going to have to shed some clothes soon) and all of it hers. She felt powerless and empowered, trapped yet free, and totally aroused. She shivered at the thought, and another small orgasm burst into life.

"Jordan? Do we think it's our turn?" Jon questioned with that knowing grin. "I'm sure she could use a break. What better way to let her rest than to let her return the favour?"

Reema could feel Jordan smile into her collarbone. "I think that's a terrific idea. She's definitely gotten the best out of this deal so far. Turnabout, and all." Warm breath trailed across her skin, and mixed with the thought of what might happen next sent a new volley of tiny electric shocks coursing through her body. She could think of hundreds of things that these men could make her do right now, and most of them she would do willingly. What, she wondered, did Jon have in mind for her now?

"Okay, sunshine. First thing first, I think we all need to be naked. Jordan, you can let go of her hands for now. I think she'll be a good girl, won't she?" Jon sat back slowly, letting Reema unwind her legs from him without forcing her. He now sat a few feet from her on the edge of the couch, probably the farthest from her since unclothing her. Behind her, Jordan pulled back and released her wrists. She was free to try and escape, if that's what she really wanted.

But what if she wanted to try and escape just so that they could dominate her even more? The thought intrigued her. Would Jon begin to use force with her if she disobeyed? Would Jordan use that strength as more than just a mild deterrent? Reema was very tempted to find out. Up until now, the men hinted at violence, but knew it wasn't necessary. Even now, with her thoughts of disobedience, it would only be to stretch the limitations. Should she go quietly into submission, or see what their backup plan was?

"You're entirely too still, gorgeous." Jon leaned in closer. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours? Weighing the odds? Thinking of the 'what-ifs'? Get up." Jon grabbed her by the forearm, yanking both of them to their feet. Somehow he made the move graceful and downright sexy. She, on the other hand, nearly stumbled right into him.

"It seems like you still need a little direction, huh?" Jon whispered mere inches from her face. He pulled Reema tightly to him with his free arm, crushing her body next to his. She could feel every rock hard muscle, including the one between his legs. "Do I have to tell you what to do? Is that it?"

Reema wasn't sure what to expect, but a kiss wasn't what she had in mind. Jon crushed his lips to hers brutally, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. It was a demanding kiss. His tongue, so skilful between her legs, proved equally so inside her mouth. Soon she was wrapping her free arm around his waist so that she could keep herself from being swept backwards from the force of his assault.

Just as quickly as the kiss had begun, Jon ended it. In one swift movement, he pulled his face away from hers and grabbed both of her arms. Without a word, he spun her around and brought her face to face with Jordan. Reema had a brief moment to notice that he had taken his shirt of before his hands grabbed her face and brought her into another kiss.


End file.
